


【万象物语/莫夏】迪特里希老师和瑟雷斯院长今天吵架了吗？

by Cassxius_AmoRl



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassxius_AmoRl/pseuds/Cassxius_AmoRl
Summary: 今天的符文学院学生瞎了吗？瞎了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是一些警告！请先读完，谢谢♡
> 
> Warning：  
> ⭕️ 全员存活，私设成堆，包括但不限于：艾利欧是两人孩子，雪莉是艾利欧教母，强行洗白皇叔  
> ⭕️ 第一人称，符文学院学生视角  
> ⭕️ 作者只是想发糖疗伤，别较真问剧情，问就平行时空  
> ⭕️ ooc严重，无脑傻白甜

00

你好，我是一个随处可见的符文学院学生。  
对，就是那些每天都要在主角们手下炮灰无数次的普通人之一。

 

01

符文学院实用学派温馨提示您：  
术式千万条，安全第一条。  
施法不规范，院长泪两行。  
我们的院长夏尔·瑟雷斯，是个人见人爱花见花开迪特里希见……呃，的六十岁童颜老头。  
你说你不信他六十岁了，其实我特么也不信啊！如果不是有一次看见迪特里希老师给院长送的那个插满了蜡烛就像立满了flag一样的生日蛋糕上写着大大的“60”我打死也不相信看起来二三十岁的院长是个可以当我爷爷的老年人。  
好吧，其实他思想没有我爷爷这么封建。什么？你问我为啥？他都能和迪特里希老师合作造人了还不够开放？

 

02

雪莉老师是学院公认的女神级人物，也是艾利欧学长的教母。  
雪莉女神有个马甲叫折翼天使，每个月都会在各种杂志上刊载莫夏同人文。  
补充一句，其实大家都知道马甲下面是谁但是从来不说。  
关于雪莉老师磕莫夏这件事，只有院长和迪特里希老师不知道。  
有一天她不小心把自己一篇叫《永不相交的平行线》的虐向有肉莫夏新文手稿混在了月度总结报告里交给了夏尔院长，院长认认真真地看完以后把她叫到了院长室，和颜悦色地告诉她：  
姐妹，你把攻受写反了。  
雪莉：哦。

雪莉：啊！？你刚刚说什么？！

 

03

哦忘记说了，这件事是在门外偷听了全部内容的蒂卡学姐告诉我的。她那天把教室墙炸了个洞正被迪特里希老师拎着衣服领子带到院长室受训，谁知迪特里希老师听了院长和雪莉老师的对话内容脸色一绿，扔下她夺门而入开始和瑟雷斯院长理论。  
蒂卡学姐和被扫地出门的雪莉老师蹲在院长室门口听了一个早上的墙角，她们听到了稀里哗啦的打斗声，还有持续了三个小时的木质办公桌摇晃的咯吱声。  
还有院长的哭腔和迪特里希老师的怒吼声。

雪莉：我信你个鬼，糟老头子坏得很。  
从此以后雪莉老师带着蒂卡学姐更起劲地磕起了莫夏。

 

04

蒂卡：这对cp，有点上头。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

05  
艾利欧是迪特里希老师最宠的学生，舍不得罚舍不得骂舍不得说重一句话。  
诶，好像有点押韵？  
同时，瑟雷斯院长主张艾利欧低调行事，对待艾利欧就像对待其他学生一样。  
在该不该给予儿子更多父（母？）爱这件事上，夏尔和莫里斯吵了很多架。雪莉对此表示很心累，作为总是劝架的老好人她真的很讨厌看两个老男人打着打着打到床上去。  
有天西奥多来符文学院找她约会，四十好几的棺材脸大叔看着瑟雷斯院长和迪特里希老师吵吵闹闹摔门砸东西，冷不丁蹦出来这么一句：“他俩感情真好啊。”  
雪莉一脸陶醉地看着自己吃的cp发糖，一边飘飘然地说了一句对啊他俩老相好了都几十年了莫夏真好吃啊。  
西奥多好奇，随口问了一句什么是莫夏，当他吃下安利技能满分的雪莉塞给他的一口毒安利以后他发现。  
他发现。  
他发现这对cp有点带感。

06  
那次西奥多在符文学院住了几天，有事没事就钻进啼林谷摘花折枝，变着花样地逗雪莉老师开心。法蒂玛小姐在得到瑟雷斯院长的暗示以后对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，除非是西奥多尝试着去采蜂蜜的时候才需要意思意思阻止一下。  
无论遇到他几次我都还是会被他的表情吓到，真是不能理解雪莉老师为什么会喜欢这样的冷漠脸啊摔！虽然他的确很帅但是这也不能阻止我的酸！  
其实被酸的还有雪莉老师。  
西奥多来的第一天带了好大一束晴空花送给雪莉老师，还在花里藏了枚钻戒，求婚地点就在学院门口，惊得院长和包括我在内的一众人一愣一愣的。据后来院长说，他还以为是西奥多带兵来攻打符文学院了，他还好奇西奥多是怎么找到学院入口的来着。  
隔天我就看见迪特里希老师被院长叫去了办公室，跟着迪特里希老师去的芭芭拉同学说院长先是和迪特里希老师讨论了啼林谷里的生物多样性，然后不知怎么的就扯上了感情问题，一向温文尔雅的院长拍案而起质问迪特里希老师为什么从来不给自己送花，迪特里希老师不置可否地耸耸肩然后一语惊醒围观人员，  
“你这么好看，还要花来装饰？”

07  
然后你猜怎么了？及时赶到现场的我和艾利欧学长有幸看到了这惊为天人的一幕：  
院长一边捂着红透了的脸脸一边骂迪特里希老师死流氓然后一道符文魔法把试图将手伸进院长袍里的迪特里希老师打出了院长室。  
当然，芭芭拉同学早就追着迪特里希老师被打飞的方向去了。

08  
负责学院修缮和后勤的冷面智匠今天也很火烧心呢。

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> 总之这是我第一次在AO3上发文！以后会慢慢熟悉操作方法的呃呃呃  
> 扩列希望。


End file.
